Cellular aging processes are important and have been implicated, in part, in many age-related diseases or conditions among aged people. There remains a lack of effective prevention or treatment methods for age-related diseases or disorders. In view of the increasing population of aged people, the rising cost of health care associated with their treatment, there remains a need for effective anti-aging compositions for the prevention or treatment of age-related diseases or disorders. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.